


Inn

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [9]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie and Jackie have taken a trip to a B&B but get into an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inn

"Such a sweet couple. I love it when we have guests like that."

Alan Moffat turned to his wife Sarah with an incredulous look upon his face, "You are kidding right? I haven't heard them share a kind word since they pulled up in the drive! Yeah, they are nice people but they don't act like they want to be with the other."

Sarah made sure there were no more of their bed-and-breakfast guests on the ground floor before beginning to speculate. "We bicker when we have a holiday, they probably just had a few days of crazy packing and could have done with some downtime and that is why we are here. They aren't exactly like teenagers either so that's an extra few decades of antagonism."

They halted after a few minutes where Mr and Mrs Ross came downstairs into the lounge and sat down in separate chairs. Alan raised an eyebrow to his own wife but she simply shrugged it off, moving towards the sofas with her cold cup of tea. She did not act pushy, everyone just seemed to be willing to talk to her when she walked around a room so that is why she entered the lounge to talk to the new guests.

"Hiya, Jackie, isn't is?"

"Yes. You have a lovely place here. Perfect for romantic getaways I imagine." She carefully accentuated the words romantic getaway while glaring at Robbie.

"Well I'm sorry that I am not the best husband for reasons as tedious as driving too fast or forgetting to turn my phone charger off but you aren't as brilliant as you like to admit."

"Oh, as if that is what I am getting at! We spend four fucking hours on motorways and in traffic jams and you don't even try to have a civil conversation with me just because I asked you to pack a few things up in to the attic before leaving but then you take a hissy fit!" She closed her eyes before looking over to Sarah, "Apologies for my language, some things are just too irritating to keep calm about."

"I'm going to have a look around the village." He threw the newspaper down and sauntered out the front of the brick building. Rubbing a palm across her forehead Jackie apologised for the tension, knowing deep down that it was probably her fault just as much as it was Robbie's but this kind of argument was exactly how they had always been.

Robbie entered the guest house and decided to postpone going up to the bedroom and facing Jackie so instead went to the lounge area, hoping to sit in peace or at the very most get talking to a stranger about something that was not the woman he was still unbelievably in love with. Against his hopes though she had not changed position since he left but had acquired a novel of some sort - he assumed correctly that the innkeeper's wife had tried to soothe her with it - and had her legs tucked under her body.

He bit his bottom lip and instantly forgot why they had been fighting, so went up behind the chair before pressing his lips to the top of her head and wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders.

"You look perfect, did you know that?"

"I know you are just trying to get back into my good books," she muttered and didn't look up to his face.

"Is it working?"

Slowly his voice was winning her over, as it always had and she kissed his hand. "You're getting there."

"What about after this," he asked before stepping around the seat to face her and kissed her with the lightest lip brushing as was possible. He barely ever acted like that, usually they were too interest in the passionate side of their relationship and getting their mouths all over the other person that they never cared about being gentle - and had the fingerprint bruises all over their hips and spine to prove it.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued the type of kiss that he had begun, forgetting partially that they could be interrupted at any time. The book she had been reading was haphazardly placed on the little table next to the seat as she pulled him further over her in the armchair, Robbie taking her by the hand to pull her up past the reception and to their small bedroom.

"See, I told you," Sarah said triumphantly to her own husband, smirking as she kissed him before walking past him to tidy up after Robbie and Jackie who had knocked over the book and table without noticing in their romantic stupor.


End file.
